<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokerotica by FucxerofDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285391">Pokerotica</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FucxerofDragons/pseuds/FucxerofDragons'>FucxerofDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Dubious Consent, F/M, Pokephilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FucxerofDragons/pseuds/FucxerofDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for all of the one-off pokefics I write.<br/>Many are vent pieces or commissions.</p><p>A side note: there is a huge line between fantasy and reality. Animals cannot consent. In this world, pokemon are intellectual equals to trainers, but there are still many unethical and immoral acts committed in this stories. In no way am I advocating or encouraging these things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariados | Original male character(s), Zebraika | Zebstrika/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. F Ariados/M trainer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep within a dark cave, Jax was trapped. His limbs were tangled in thick, impossibly sticky webs that were near-invisible to the naked eye. He'd come into this cave to catch a spinarak, but it seemed like he was the one who'd been caught. He'd tripped and fallen into a pitch-black pit, and while the webs had saved him from a deadly fall, he feared his fate was going to be much worse if he couldn't escape.<br/>
Worse still, the more he struggled the stronger they clung to him, making movement impossible. If he could just reach his pokeballs he could call out his scyther to cut him down, but his arms were pinned above him, hopelessly entangled in the web. Even if he called for his pokemon he knew even his psychic abilities couldn't free him from his ball. He was beginning to panic. If the pokemon that had spun this monster of a trap caught him, he knew he was dead. He couldn't help but whimper, struggling to no avail.<br/>
Somewhere further down, he thought he saw a single strand of spidersilk shudder in the dark. Had the pokemon realized he was trapped? He didn't dare wait around to find out. Out of sheer desperation he used all his strength to try and struggle out of the clothing that pinned him. Suddenly he slipped free and he fell towards the cave floor with a scream, only to land on a smaller, secondary web that had been spun underneath.<br/>
A small spinarak that had been resting on it crept over, intrigued, and he immediately began trying to struggle as much as he could. He knew from his research into bug pokemon that spiders never tended to go after prey that was larger or more menacing than them, so he hoped that by making a scene, it would simply cut him free to avoid damage to its web. After that, perhaps he could even catch it - he'd be able to leave with his prize, as if none of this had even happened.<br/>
His hopes were dashed when the small spider turned and fled instead of trying to cut him loose. "Wait!" He called out, desperate, and while the spider did glance back, it didn't slow down. He was left dangling naked in the dark, face down on a web and afraid of what would come next. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have long to wait.</p><p>He felt the web shudder. Each delicate step caused the threads binding him to cut deeper into his skin, and he whimpered, afraid to move now on the off chance that the pokemon still hadn't seen him. His hopes were dashed when the massive form of an ariados stepped over him, pausing to look down at his face. Her eyes stared deep into his own, and he was momentarily struck with how intelligent her gaze was. She leaned in, and his breath hitched in his throat. If he could add a pokemon like her to his team, he'd be able to compete for the position of the new bug-type gym leader without any issue.<br/>
His thoughts were interrupted suddenly when the stinger on her head suddenly poked his forehead. He yelped, trying to pull back, but he could do nothing but watch as her mouth curled into a cruel smile. He could feel the poison spreading through his veins, and he knew he only had a small window of time to escape before he was fully paralysed, defenseless against the spider.<br/>
"Please!" he gasped, and she simply stared at him. "I know you can understand me. Please, please don't eat me," he paused to gasp, his nerves spasming with agony as the poison continued to work its way through his system. The spider sighed. "Humans..." she whispered. He shivered as she began to unwind thread from her spinnerets, delicately wrapping it around his legs. "They always think they can escape." She hummed as she softly snipped his legs free, tying them tightly with thread. He groaned, gasping for air as pain continued to grip him. "I - I know I can't escape!" He pleaded. The spider froze, and then turned to face him, her expression unreadable. "But... we could make a deal?" He begged.<br/>
"You're not the first psychic I've eaten, you know." She replied. However, she'd stopped wrapping him. She was clearly interested now that she knew he could understand her. He felt hot tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but he held them back. He needed to hold himself together enough to fight the poison, to convince her he was worth keeping alive. "I'm not surprised," he replied through gritted teeth. "But I could help you, if you could help me."<br/>
He could feel his legs and arms beginning to stiffen from the paralysis. Shamefully, they weren't the only parts of him that were. His cock was now rock-hard from whatever she'd injected him with, and he felt his cheeks burning as he tried to plead his case. "I want to become a gym leader. I could help you get stronger - if you were to train with me, we'd have enough money so that you could eat whatever you wanted, whenever." He had glanced at her already and noticed that despite her impressive size, she was thin. Clearly living in a cave hadn't been entirely kind to her.<br/>
He took a moment to breathe, feeling lightheaded. Thankfully the pain had begun to pass, but his entire body was growing heavy and weak to replace it. "You could be famous. We could be partners. My team... they're all bug types like you. Don't you ever get lonely down here?" it was getting hard to speak. He could only hope that he'd convinced her. He tried to turn his head to look at her but the web and the paralysis held him down. There were a few long moments before she finally spoke.<br/>
"Perhaps I could help you." Her voice was smooth and soft, and she crept in front of him, leaning down slightly so that they were on eye level. "However... I would need you to help me in return." She cut him down from the web, gently lowering him to the cold stone floor below. He could only watch, unable to speak or move. She flipped him over and then worked to remove the remaining threads in silence. After she was done he was left exposed, his cock at attention, unable to even look at the pokemon who had him totally at her mercy. She slowly walked above him until her abdomen was above his face.<br/>
He had no idea what she wanted him to do. Some part of him was still terrified, afraid that this was some cruel trick, but then he saw the small, glistening slit that was poised directly above his face. She gently swayed, and allowed him to take in the sight. "You see... it's an unfortunate time of the year for me, and I have yet to locate a suitable male in this dismal place I call home. I've been getting rather... hungry."<br/>
Even if he could have spoken, he would have been speechless. His face was bright red, and he felt his cock twitch as his extremities began to return to life. There was no way she could have known about his secret and very taboo fetish, and yet here she was, presenting herself to him. He didn't even know what to think. She turned, smiling down at his awestruck face. "Well? What do you say?"<br/>
He struggled to make his thoroughly stiff mouth form the words. Finally, after a moment, he was able to choke out a single thing. "Please..."<br/>
The ariados needed no further prompting. She swayed, positioning herself above him as he stared in wonder and lust. She sank down onto his cock and he moaned, longing to thrust into her as she moved agonizingly slowly against him. She was so tight around him, and when she began to slide up and down, riding his cock, he was lost in ecstasy. His fingers twitched as he began to return to normal, but he was still pinned like a stone beneath her, moaning as she used him for her pleasure. She let out a small hiss of pleasure when she finally lowered herself fully down onto him, and the realization that his first time was with a pokemon sent a strange thrill of pleasure throughout him. He longed to grab her, to fuck her against the wall and claim her as his own. He was going to show this spider the meaning of sex.<br/>
His shoulders tingled as his strength returned to him. His chest was still as heavy as stone, but lust powered his movements as he surged upwards. Even the ariados looked surprised when he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. He rolled over so that he was on top and for once he was the one in control. She hissed with pleasure as he began to use her, thrusting into her with all his strength, pinning her smooth, slightly furred body to the ground.<br/>
He couldn't help but groan, pleasure overwhelming him. His balls slapped against her, and the wet sound of raw, animalistic sex filled the cave. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him in, and he could feel her pussy walls beginning to spasm with an orgasm. He moaned as his cock twitched, cum flooding her as she pulled him in even closer. His entire body felt like it was even more sensitive post-paralysis, and even after he'd come, he wanted more. He pulled out but before she could say anything he was repositioning, his cock stiff and pointed at her mouth.<br/>
"Take it," he growled to her, and she relented, opening her jaws for him to stuff her with his cock. He immediately began to facefuck her, using her throat like his own personal toy as she gasped beneath him. He moaned as she swallowed the cum that leaked from his cock, her tongue expertly stimulating his shaft as he used her. Before long he was cumming again, filling her throat with his seed. When he pulled out she was left gasping, choking on his cum, and he jerked off, spilling more onto her stomach. He held her down, his cock still hard against her. "So," he gasped, exhausted, but hungry for more. "Have I helped you enough?"<br/>
The ariados took a few moments to reply. She let him hold her down, and her sultry gaze met his. A sly, fanged grin spread across her face and she winked at him. "Hmm... if we go another round, I <i>might</i> just call it even." He smiled down at her, pleasure and excitement filling him as he realized that he had a night of ecstasy ahead of him. "I think I could work with that."<br/>
<br/>
~~<br/>
<br/>
Years later, a bug-type gym leader would become well-known for his mysterious connection to his pokemon. They worked in tandem, as close partners as the gym challenge had ever known. They proved a difficult challenge for any prospective trainers. Most feared of all was the ariados who seemed to read his thoughts, her tandem combo of poison sting, string shot, and venoshock nearly deadly for anything thrown her way. Nobody knew what went on behind closed doors, or the agreement that had been made in the past. All that they saw was a show of love and friendship - and the gym leader was forever devoted to keeping it that way. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. M Zebstrika/F Trainer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A girl meets a wild zebstrika. After some initial hesitation, the two of them fuck like animals.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grass swayed gently in the breeze. Eve, a pokemon researcher, was enjoying a well-earned break and her lunch after an afternoon of observing how wild zebstrika, mudsdale, and rapidash interacted in nature. She was thoroughly worn out, and so were her pokemon - it was breeding season, and she'd had to fend off several aggressive stallions who thought she was a threat to their chances with whichever mare they had their eye on. To her surprise, it seemed to vary greatly from pokemon to pokemon whether or not they showed interest in others outside their species. Her research had previously shown that the equids tended to gather in similar groups, not often mingling with those outside their type, but during this season all of their previous hesitations seemed to vanish. It was going to prove extremely valuable for the group she was working with.<br/>With a yawn, she lay back in the tall grass and shut her eyes for a moment. The sun was deliciously warm on her skin, and the grass cushioned her like a soft bed. She had to fight the urge to take a nap there and then. <br/>The sudden sound of gentle steps startled her into sitting up. Despite the peaceful atmosphere, she knew that just a field away there were pokemon prepared to fight at a moment's notice. She reached for her pokeballs and turned but to her surprise the zebstrika she saw staring at her seemed anything but battle-ready. He was large and well muscled but his foreleg was injured and he limped towards her slowly and cautiously. Immediately she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She had an apple leftover from her lunch and she quickly pulled it out, offering it to the pokemon. He sniffed it tentatively before accepting it, clearly hungry. <br/>"How long has your leg been like that?" She murmured, mostly to herself. After fumbling about in her bag she found a spare potion, and while she would've liked to have saved it for an emergency it was clear he needed it more than her. She shushed him as he backed away nervously and gently stroked his muzzle. His leg wasn't too badly injured upon closer examination but she still sprayed the potion over it and jumped back as he tossed his head and snorted at the sudden stinging sensation. She kept a hand out, cooing to him to calm him until she could get close once again. She petted his neck, admiring the scars he'd accumulated over years of life in the wild. Wild pokemon rarely let trainers like her get this close, so she couldn't resist looking him over. He was bigger than most zebstrika she'd encountered in the past, and his eyes glinted with pride and intelligence. She felt almost honoured that such a powerful beast had let her get so close. <br/>After a moment, she stepped back, gathering her things into her bag. At a glance his leg looked far better - the potion had already partially sealed the wound and was still at work as he stood there. The afternoon was growing late and she had research notes to sort through, but for some reason the zebstrika remained there, watching her work without moving. When she turned to leave he stepped in front of her, and she paused, nervous once again. It wasn't unusual for pokemon to act strangely this time of year, but he didn't seem aggressive. Even so, she began to reach for her pokeballs. Better safe than sorry. At the very least she could fly back to the lab using her pidgeot.<br/>Before she could grab anything, the zebstrika snorted and headbutted her bag, knocking it and everything in it onto the ground. She quickly reached for the premier ball that had fallen out of her bag, her trusty arbok - but the zebstrika charged, cutting her off from her supplies and forcing her to stumble backwards to avoid being hit with the unexpected tackle. For the first time, his eyes began to show a hint of frustration. She glanced nervously at his tense muscles - he was prepared to move at any moment, and he was incredibly strong looking. As she sized him up, she noticed for the first time the growing erection he had. His cock was large even for a zebstrika, piebald and with a terrifyingly large flared tip. It was veiny and thick, and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She'd had pokemon try to fight her, but this - this seemed different. <br/>He paced towards her, pawing at the ground and snorting. She whimpered and backed away. There was no running from the situation, but if she could maneuver around him, she could perhaps grab one of her pokeballs and exhaust him in a battle. He seemed intent on keeping her away from them, however. When she tried to dart around him he reared, hitting her hard enough in the chest with his hoof that she collapsed, out of breath and seeing stars. She felt lucky he hadn't crushed her completely, but now she was on the ground and at his mercy. He stood above her, massive cock already leaking precum. He huffed in frustration - he seemed to acknowledge that they were at an impasse. She couldn't escape him, and he couldn't fuck her unless she undressed. She looked around, desperate for something or someone to help her, but she knew she was alone. <br/>After a few moments of frustrated silence, she looked up at him. Her job <i>was</i> to research pokemon mating habits. Like it or not, she was at his mercy. If he wanted to he could kill her with a single stomp, and he seemed desperate for her to help him with his growing... issue. Her cheeks heated up. She wasn't actually considering this, was she? If her colleagues ever knew... <br/>The zebstrika whinnied loudly, stomping on the ground beside her. He thrusted in her general direction, and a small drop of cum hit her cheek. She couldn't help but feel herself growing wet at the thought. Her colleagues... wouldn't know. <br/>After a moment, she slowly lifted herself to her feet, using the zebra as a stabilizer. She was still dizzy from the blow she'd taken, but he seemed to understand what she was doing. She stripped in front of him, and he softly whinnied at her, pawing at the ground and nuzzling her breasts as she tried to take off her pants. "Calm down!" she giggled. Before things could go any further she quickly looked around. To her delight, what she was looking for was right behind her - a large rock she could position herself on. Not only would it help him access her, she knew she was going to need it to hold her up once his massive cock was inside her. She wondered if she'd even be able to walk after. Without letting herself think about it any more, she leaned against the rock, presenting herself to the pokemon. The excitement and fear mingled, making her even more horny than before. She didn't let herself think of the dangers or consequences. She was too deep into this now. In an instant the zebstrika was positioned over her and his cock was already bouncing off her thighs, searching for her entrance. She whimpered when she felt him get closer. Had she really considered what was about to happen? She was about to get fucked by a po-<br/>Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as the zebra hit his mark. She cried out as he thrust into her, his cock only sliding a couple of inches in. He strained against her as she tried to avoid clamping down, terrified but realizing that she had no other choice at this point. He was so impossibly big, the sensation of his massive cock entering her overloaded every thought in her mind. Each thrust pushed him further in, his massive flared cockhead splitting her in two. Every vein stimulated her from within, and she moaned and gasped as he continued to try and fit inside of her. He snorted and panted, pushing her further onto the rock with the force of every thrust. She felt like she was on fire. <br/>Every thrust sent him deeper inside her, and her fear and arousal mingled to create something new and overpowering. Her lust caused her to push back against him, letting him drive deeper into her. "Oh god!" she screamed. He was going to tear her apart, and every fibre of her being wanted more. She thrust back against him as he went even deeper, his cock sending tingles of electricity down every nerve in her body. He would fuck her, his cock thrusting deeper each time, and then he would pull almost all the way out, each vein and bump stimulating her from within as his massive flared head tortured her with agonized pleasure from the sheer size of it. She knew she was going to be ruined after this. <br/>Horse cock was all she could think about, and as he thrust into her she wondered what the cocks of the others she'd seen in the field were like. Rapidash... hot and powerful. Mudsdale... she shuddered and clenched around him at the thought of that size, and he took that as an invitation to go even faster. He thrust at a fevered pace and she pushed back against him, submitting to him entirely. Small jolts of electricity zapped her clit as he used her and she twitched each time, spasming around him with pleasure. He finally bottomed out and his massive balls slapped her ass as he fucked her, hot and heavy and full of his seed. So big... she moaned aloud at the thought of all that cum. Oh god, she was going to be so ruined. The zebstrika whinnied with pleasure, thrusting into her with the strength of a machamp. She drooled, letting him use her as she was enveloped by pure lust. His cock began to twitch inside her, jolting her with electricity once again and she felt herself clench around him, her arousal reaching its apex as she orgasmed around his spasming cock. Before she could even realize what was happening she was being filled with cum, so much that she felt like she was going to explode. Her stomach distended as he emptied his seed into her womb, continuing to fuck her abused cunt even as she twitched and moaned beneath him. She felt like she'd been hit by lightning, every sense in her body heightened as tingling, warm, milky cum filled her. He pulled out but his cum only kept flowing, and when she tried to roll over he coated her face and back with it. It tasted like sex and desire, like lightning and rain, and only made her want more. When the zebstrika straightened up, his cock beginning to soften, she whimpered and reached for him. Her cunt was still leaking cum and she felt like she would never walk again, but she couldn't resist. His cock was so big, so delicious... she wanted more. She needed more. <br/>She guided him closer, taking his balls in her mouth and sucking on them. They were warm and seemed to tingle with electricity, and she enjoyed tasting and fondling them until she saw his cock beginning to stiffen again. Before he could move she grabbed it in her hands, stroking him up and down as he pawed at the ground and panted. She ran her tongue down its length, taking his head in her mouth and licking the cum from his shaft while her pussy ached for more. He began to thrust and she tried to pull away but he suddenly hit his target, his cock thrusting into her throat and making her gag. Before she could stop him he was thrusting into her mouth and she was coughing and choking on delicious horse cock as he used her once again. Even as she struggled against him she felt herself growing more and more aroused. This... this was what she'd been wanting all her life. This was what she needed. And as he thrust into her, flooding her throat with his cum, she wondered just how long he could keep it up for. Before he even had a chance to go soft she was stroking him once again. With a lust-filled smile, she positioned him at her entrance once again. <br/>"Fuck me," she panted, and met his gaze. He almost seemed to smile as he stood over her once again. She saw in his eyes that he was going to show her just how long an electric type pokemon could last - and she couldn't wait. She was his now, his to use, his to fuck - and she couldn't be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>